


I won't rest till its all done and said (And I get what I give)

by MemeMachine562



Series: Techno and his Chat [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, It isn't important buts it there, Minor Violence, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Poor dude getting his brain shattered by the chat, Talking about blood and stuff but no actual stabbing, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Title from Cold Blood by dave not dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeMachine562/pseuds/MemeMachine562
Summary: The air smelled of copper and ash, swimming together in an almost toxic way, though somehow still tantalizing. Screams echoed through the air in a haunting melody. Technoblade drank it in, he basked in the chaos, even though he distantly registered that it was not quite normal to do so. He couldn’t find the coherence to care, too lost in his blood lust, his own thoughts drowned out by the cacophony of voices that rang through his head. Blood stained his hands and was matted into his hair, coloring the once pink strands a violent red. Still, the voices screamed for more, ignoring his current level of exhaustion, or perhaps in spite of it.Or;  Chat doesn't know when to stop, doesn't know how. They push Techno, and things bleed. Blood for the Blood God :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), None
Series: Techno and his Chat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129328
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221





	I won't rest till its all done and said (And I get what I give)

The air smelled of copper and ash, swimming together in an almost toxic way, though somehow still tantalizing. Screams echoed through the air in a haunting melody. Technoblade drank it in, he basked in the chaos, even though he distantly registered that it was not quite normal to do so. He couldn’t find the coherence to care, too lost in his blood lust, his own thoughts drowned out by the cacophony of voices that rang through his head. Blood stained his hands and was matted into his hair, coloring the once pink strands a violent red. Still, the voices screamed for more, ignoring his current level of exhaustion, or perhaps in spite of it. 

“Chat . . .” He murmured, hanging his head and letting his hair curtain his face, “ I think that's me done for the day . . . “ 

The effect was instant, as the Chat began to scream loudly, wails that barely managed to break through the haze.

_ No!! _

_ Why? _

_ C’mon, it was just getting good! _

_ Blood for the Blood God  _

_ Blood for the Blood God  _

_ Blood for the Blood God  _

_ Keep Going! _

_ Blood for the Blood God  _

_ Blood for the Blood God  _

  
  


With a huff of exasperation, Techno gathered his breath, ready to scold the chat for their . . . Chatness. The Warrior was interrupted, however, when the chat began to scream so loudly he was unable to form a coherent thought, the words slipping from his mind, or perhaps drowning in the sea of voices that had taken their place in his head. He blinked slowly, trying to gather his fractured mind. He could already feel Chat shoving his words aside, effectively silencing him, and forcing different words to the front of his mind. He heard a quiet murmur of Blood for the Blood God, and it took him far too long to register that he was the one who had spoken, his voice broken and tired.

He shook his head slowly, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt to quell his rising headache. Maybe it would just be easier to give into the Chat, it wouldn't be too difficult to find another group of people to torment, to drain of their blood, and it would be fun, and Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God - With a jolt, Techno cut off his looping thoughts as the chat bled into him, he was determined to hold his ground. The Piglin Hybrid was tired, and he really didn’t want to get pushed around by the Chat. It didn’t matter that his head was aching, or that his nose had started to bleed, or that his ears were ringing, because he wasn’t going to give into the chat. He wasn’t! He wasn’t. He . . . 

_ Technolame! _

_ Stop fighting us! _

_ It’ll be fun, you know it will! _

_ Blood for the Blood God  _

_ Just let us have this! _

_ Just let us have you. _

_ Blood for the Blood God  _

  
  


Techno felt his resolve begin to slip, as his common sense fell to the Chat’s frenzied screaming, their pleading. With a heavy sigh, he reached down to pick up his bloodied sword with hands that didn’t quite feel like his. He barely even remembered deciding to move, had he chosen to do that? Or was it chat? Did it really matter, was there even a difference? He stumbled over his own feet as he stepped forward, an unfortunate mix of exhaustion and puppeteering that robbed him of his natural grace. As he dragged his sword along the ground, his once white shirt stained crimson, his cape long since gone, he wondered why he ever tried to fight against chat. Afterall, they knew how to have fun, what did it matter if some blood was spilled, and Blood for the Blood God Blood for the Blood God Blood for the  _ Blo _ od G _ o _ d Blo _ od _ fo _ r _ th _ e _ Blo _ od God _

_ Blood for the Blood God  _

_ Blood for the Blood God  _

_ Blood for the Blood God  _

_ Blood for the Blood God  _

_ We’ll always be here for you, Techno _

_ We will never leave you. _

_ And you will never leave us. _

**Author's Note:**

> WOOWheee that happened. I wrote this at 6:00 AM, all in one go, with no plan other than Techno getting his mind shoved around by chat, because I have always loved the idea that Chat can influence what Techno says and does. What can I say, my mans is weak to peer pressure. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
